Handlung (Rokunin Sekai)
Dieses Doujinshi spielt in einer Naruto-Welt und beobachtet sie aus der Sicht von sechs Protagonisten, während es die Geschichte verschiedener Bösewichte erzählt, die eben diese Welt bedrohen. Sie ist gegliedert in fünf Bücher, die jeweils in einander übergehen. Obwohl Konoha eine wichtige Rolle spielt, wird der Fokus durch die verschiedenen Nationalitäten der Protagonisten etwas vom Dorf versteckt hinter den Blätter weggezogen, um eine globalere Perspektive zu erreichen. Der Plot von Rokunin Sekai ist vorbereitet und jeder Handlungsstrang macht eine geplante Entwicklung durch. Buch 1: Der König der Dämonen Dieses erste Buch bildet den Ausgangspunkt der weiteren Handlung und hat keine zuvor verfasste Vorgeschichte, also keine, die zum Verständnis der Ereignisse notwendig wäre. Das Hölzerne Pferd Moku no Kuni, das Holz-Reich, ist ein mittelgroßer Staat, der sich ganz am westlichen Rand der Ninja-Welt Kakurezato befindet. Im Osten grenzt er an die Großmacht, deren Shinobi in Iwagakure leben, im Süden an das Mond-Reich, Tsuki no Kuni, das ebenfalls Shinobi zu seiner Streitmacht zählt. Alle sonstigen Nachbarn werden zwar noch zu Kakurezato gezählt, weil sie regen Kontakt mit den Shinobi pflegen, beherbergen aber selbst keine. Das Holz-Reich selbst kann sich Ninja-Nation nennen, verlässt sich aber auch auf seine besonders gut ausgerüstete Armee. Deshalb legt es auch Wert darauf, mit allen Nachbarn ähnliche Beziehungen zu pflegen. Momentan verstärkt zudem die Lage, dass Iwagakure den kleinen Nachbarn eher ignoriert und Tsuki no Kuni mit internen Problemen beschäftigt ist, den Bedarf an gesunden Beziehungen zum normalsterblichen Ausland. Deshalb wurden die Herrin Eboshi, rechte Hand des Daimyo (Feudalherren) Aizou, der Jonin Gyotachi, einflussreichster Shinobi des Reichs, und der Diplomat Mudoboshi entsandt, um mit einem der Herrscher eines solchen Landes zu sprechen. Schon an der Grenze wird die Delegation empfangen und soll einer Sicherheitskontrolle unterzogen werden. Da sie sich aber weigert und die Aufforderung dazu als Affront anprangert, lässt man die beschriebenen Drei gewähren, ohne ihre weitere Begleitung an Shinobi und Soldaten, und bringt sie zum Herrschersitz. Als sie dann am Palast ankommen, werden sie mit großen militärischen Ehren empfangen. Nach einer kurzen Parade gehen die Gesandten gemeinsam mit ihrem Gastgeber, dessen Stellvertreter und seiner bezaubernden Tochter durch einen Spalier, den die gesamte Eliteeinheit des Landes bildet, während man ihnen erklärt, dass es jeder dieser Männer mit einem beliebigen Shinobi aufnehmen könne. Vor allem Gyotachi gibt sich beeindruckt, bis die Delegation durch ein riesiges, goldenes Tor gebeten wird, während sich der Herrscher entschuldigt. Dessen Stellvertreter führt durch eine imposante Halle voller Heldenskulpturen, von denen er die wichtigsten erklärt, während seine Tochter mit Mudoboshi über leichtere Themen plaudert und ihm schöne Augen macht. Dann endlich treten die Gesandten in den gut bewachten Thronsaal ein, in denen der Gastgeber majestätisch wartet. Nun, endlich, können die Verhandlungen beginnen. Doch als der Herrscher einen mutigen Vorstoß wagt, springt Mudoboshi wütend auf: Das würde er sich nicht bieten lassen. Er zieht unerwartet eine Schriftrolle hervor, mit der er sich – auch zur Überraschung seiner Kollegen – in einer Art Wirbel-Bewegung umgibt, ein Fingerzeichen einhändig formend. Die Zeichen in der Rolle, die nach außen gedreht waren, leuchten auf und setzen Kunais frei, an denen Briefbomben hängen. Die fliegen in alle Richtungen durch die Luft und bleiben in Wachen oder in der Wand stecken. Nur Gyotachi hatte überhaupt reagiert, bevor die Sprengsätze detonierten und alle anwesenden Soldaten töteten. Er greift mit bisher versteckten Shuriken den vermeintlichen Diplomaten an. Der Mann, der sich als Mudoboshi ausgegeben hatte, ist tatsächlich der bekannte Terroristenführer Mukoboshi! Der große und breite Mann lässt seine charakteristisch dunkle und fiese Lache über den ganzen Saal erklingen, nimmt seine ebenfalls aus der Rolle beschworene, riesige Keule und pariert die Shuriken leichtfertig. Dann taucht er mit für seine Statur vollkommen überraschender Schnelligkeit hinter Gyotachi auf und schleudert ihn mit einem Keulenhieb quer durch den Raum. Eboshi, Kenjutsu-Künstlerin, hat derweil ihr Schwert gezogen und eine Attacke vorbereitet. Seine Keule auf die hereinstürmenden Wachen schleudernd formt der Terrorist aber Fingerzeichen, sodass Eboshi im Ansturm von Erd-Speeren, die aus dem Boden schießen, aufgespießt wird. Gyotachi hat es in der Zeit geschafft, sich aufzurappeln und die Keule sicherzustellen, nur damit der Terrorist auch sie sprengen konnte. Diesen Treffer nutzt Mukoboshi, um schnell zum Eingangsbereich zu sprinten und mit Doton: Ari Jigoku no Jutsu (Erdversteck: Ameisenhölle) den Boden in einen Strudel von Treibsand zu verwandeln, in dem herbeieilende Wachen, Elitesoldaten und vor allem Gyotachi versinken würden. Die so gewonnene Zeit nutzt er, um die drei Repräsentanten des Gastlandes, die sich ängstlich versteckt hatten, aufzuspüren und zu ermorden. Im Anschluss dann kämpft er noch gegen den Rest der Elite-Truppe, die – wie er findet – den Versprechen ihres Herren nicht gerecht wird, und sonstige Soldaten, die sich in der Vorhalle befinden, während er die Eingangspforte mit Doton verschließt. Nachdem die Halle geräumt und die im Strudel gefangenen unter der Erde sind, geht er sicher, dass es keine Überlebenden und keine Spuren vom Strudel gibt, und hinterlässt einen Brief in Aizous Namen, der die Kapitulation des Gastlandes fordert. Andernfalls würden noch mehr Angriffe durch Shinobi wie Gyotachi drohen. Dann verschwindet er selbst durch die Erde und nun muss er nur noch den Krieg abwarten, den er heraufbeschworen hat. Der Wald des Todes In diesem Jahr fand wieder eine Chunin-Auswahlprüfung statt. Hier sind die besten Genin mehrerer Länder, die den Frieden untereinander demonstrieren wollen, zusammengekommen, um vor Vertretern ihrer Heimat und der befreundeten Nationen zu beweisen, aber vor allem vor möglichen Auftraggebern beweisen, dass sie das Zeug zum Genin haben und dass ihr Dorf einen starken Nachwuchs hat. Dieses Jahr hatten sich die beiden Großmächte Konoha und Kumo darauf geeinigt, die Prüfung in Konoha stattfinden zu lassen. Zudem wurden Konohas Nachbarländer eingeladen und Ame, Kusa, Taki, Oto und Yu schickten Genin ins Dorf hinter den Blättern. Das war die ideale Chance für Shimaru, zu beweisen, dass er auch so gut sein konnte wie sein älterer Cousin Mobito. In dessen Schatten hatte er immer gestanden: Erst war Mobito Jahrgangsbester auf der Akademie (gut, das war Shimaru zwei Jahre später auch gewesen, aber immer noch schlechter als sein großer Cousin), dann wurde er als Genin bald schon zum Chunin befördert – für seine großartigen Fähigkeiten im Kampf und im Team. Das war in der Vergangenheit nicht unpraktisch gewesen, da sein Meister Azura auch dem Daimyo des Feuer-Reichs Hi no Kuni diente und nicht immer Zeit für die für einen Jonin seiner Klasse ohnehin unterfordernden Missionen seiner Schüler gehabt hatte. So war Mobito bereits in der Lage gewesen, das Team selbst anzuführen. Unpraktisch war nur, dass seine Teamkameraden – die schüchterne Medizin-Kunoichi Sara und der abgeklärte Shinoji Aburame – nun zu zweit in die Prüfung gingen. Und der Rang war nicht alles: Mobito war nicht nur gefeiert dafür, dass er bereits als Genin zwei Chakra-Elemente, Katon (Feuer) und Raiton (Blitz) beherrschte, so wie Shimaru auch, sondern er hatte das mächtige Chidori, ein A-Rang-Jutsu, gemeistert und sein Sharingan war besser ausgeprägt und, und, und. Man sollte allerdings nicht den Fehler machen, Shimarus Ehrgeiz und Rivalitätsgefühl mit echter Feindschaft zu verwechseln; Mobito war für ihn wie ein Bruder. Nur eins nahm er ihm wirklich übel: Sein großer Schwarm Sara, mit der er die Prüfung bestehen musste, war wohl in Mobito verliebt. Er schien die Gefühle zu erwiedern, doch das Genie der Uchiha würde, zumal als Chunin, niemals eine unprofessionelle Beziehung eingehen. Jedenfalls befand sich Team Kosuke, bestehend aus Shimaru, dem undisziplinierten Nito und der schüchternen Hanabi Hyuga, gemeinsam mit den beiden verbleibenden Genin aus Team Azura (Sara und Shinoji) im Wald des Todes. Sie hatten es in die zweite Prüfung geschafft, aber das hatte sie nur in eine harte Überlebensprüfung gebracht. Hier weiterzukommen würde nicht leicht werden, ja nicht einmal der Wald jemals wieder zu verlassen. Deshalb hatte sich Shimaru eine Strategie ausgedacht, während Hanabi mit ihrem Byakugan gezielt die Freunde gesucht hatte. Das nun gegründete Fünferteam müsste immer zusammen bleiben und stets eine feste Formation halten: "Wir haben einen Heimvorteil und kennen uns ein kleines bisschen im Wald aus. Außerdem kann Hanabi uns leicht zum Ziel navigieren. Deshalb sollten wir uns auf ein sehr schnelles Erfüllen der Aufgabe konzentrieren. Wir haben zwei Schriftrollen mit dem Symbol 'Himmel' und müssen von einem anderen Team eine 'Erde'-Rolle erbeuten, um in den Turm in der Mitte des Waldes gelassen zu werden und die Prüfung zu bestehen. Ich habe mit meinem Sharingan festgestellt, dass beide sich etwas in der Chakra-Farbe unterscheiden, als sie uns zum Erklären der Regeln präsentiert wurden. Deshalb würde ich vorschlagen, dass Hanabi eine andersfarbige Rolle aufspürt, während Shinoji mit seinen Insekten diskret nach möglichen Angreifern sucht. Das wird beides durch den nächsten Punkt erschwert werden. Wir sollten nämlich in ständiger Bewegung bleiben, denn wir haben keine Fähigkeiten, die sich für eine Falle eignen oder besonders gut auf einen Überfall reagieren können. Dafür werden wir lange Ruhepausen mit Wacht-Schichten halten. Während wir uns bewegen, sollten wir uns dreiteilen, um beweglicher zu bleiben. Fünf Leute sind einfach zu leicht zu erkennen. Nito, du hältst dich an Shinoji. Du bist ein guter Nahkämpfer und seine Insekten werden nicht nur weitere Distanzen überbrücken, während du den Körper ihres Herren beschützt, sondern sind auch nützlich, um Gegner oder Verbündete aufzuspüren. Hanabi, du bleibst bei Sara. Ihr könnt es nur zusammen mit starken Gegnern aufnehmen. Es ist wichtig, euch beide zu beschützen. Das Byakugan ist unsere beste Versicherung hier im Wald und Saras Heilkünste werden uns auch noch das Leben retten. Wie würde man euch also besser beschützen, als wenn ihr das gegenseitig tut? Ich werde als der flexibelste Kämpfer ein Bindeglied bilden. Außerdem ist es mein Plan und ich kann Änderungen und Erklärungen so leichter kommunizieren. Es ist wichtig, dass beide Paare immer wissen, wo ich bin, und schnell Kontakt zu mir aufbauen können. So bleibt die Gruppe zusammen. Shinoji, Hanabi, wenn ihr zu erschöpft seit, um mich mit Jutsus aufzuspüren, machen wir gemeinsam eine Pause. Nito, bei meinem Team kommst du wieder ins Spiel. Kosuke-sensei hat dir doch das Kagebushin no Jutsu beigebracht. Ich weiß, ich habe die Kunst kopiert, aber du hast einfach viel mehr Chakra als ich. Würdest du mir einen Schattendoppelgänger erschaffen, der so aussieht, wie Mobito? Der wird dann quasi mein Partner. Das sieht nicht nur für Feinde weniger verdächtig aus, es wäre auch ein weiteres Paar Augen, das mich in so einem Wald retten könnte." Zusätzlich dazu schlugen er und andere Team-Mitglieder taktische Maneuver vor, die sie durchplanten. Manche davon hatte eines der Teams auch schon eingeübt, aber allgemein beschränkten sich die Maneuver darauf, dass komplizierte Aktionen nur von einem oder zwei Ninjas durchgeführt werden sollten, während die anderen simple Unterstützung leisten würden. Für alles Andere fehlte die Übung. Alle stimmten den Plänen zu und so ging es los für den Konoha-Nachwuchs. Auf dem Weg schwärmte Hanabi von Shimaru und seinem genialen Plan, aber Sara meinte nur abschätzig, dass Mobito noch viel schlauer und ein noch besserer Anführer sei. Hanabi aber fand, dass Shimaru einfach jünger sei und wenn er die Dinge schaffe, die Mobito schon zwei Jahre zuvor erreicht hätte, wäre niemand mehr überrascht, weil sie es schon von Mobito kannten. Sie war so sehr damit beschäftigt, ihn zu verteidigen, dass sie fast eine "Erde"-Schriftrolle übersehen hätte, die sie dann aber doch bemerkte. Sie bat Sara, Shimaru bescheid zu geben, der dann mit absichtlicher Verzögerung Nito das Signal zum Anhalten gab. Die fünf (bzw. sechs) kamen mit nennenswertem Abstand zum Ziel zusammen und näherten sich langsam der Lichtung, auf der drei junge Ame-Nin mit Gasmasken und sehr breiten Hüten warteten. Shimaru erklärte, dass Amegakure im Land des Regens liege, in dem der Regen angeblich nie aufhöre, daher die Hüte, und dass das Dorf selbst eher eine Stadt mit starken Abgasen, aber auch mächtigen Gift-Jutsu-Künstlern sei. Daher die Masken als Standart-Ausrüstung für alle Ame-Nin. Diese speziellen Masken beinhalteten immer Chakra, um auch aggressive Jutsus filtern zu können. Einer von ihnen trug eine lange Nodachi auf dem Rücken, aber alle hatten zwei große Taschen für kleinere Waffen. Shimaru wies darauf hin, dass man in Ame häufig mit spitzen Wurf-Nadeln, Senbons, kämpfe, die den Gegner weniger verletzen als mehr verlangsamen sollten. Meister dieser Kampfkunst ließen sie auf den Gegner regnen wie den Regen in der Heimat, weshalb diese Waffe im Dorf so berühmt und beliebt war. Er wies auch auf ihre langen und luftigen Ärmel hin, in denen sich weitere Senbons verstecken könnten. Das heiße aber nicht, dass man Gift- oder Gasattacken ausschließen sollte. Shinojis Vorschlag lautete daraufhin, dass seine Insekten zunächst einen Vorstoß wagen sollten. Man würde sie für ein Phänomen des Waldes halten können und sie wären nicht so leicht mit Senbons zu bekämpfen. Wenn die Käfer den Feind in einem schnellen Vorstoß kurz lähmen würden, könnten Nito, Shimaru und der Kagebushin mit gezielten und starken Attacken je einen Gegner ausschalten und so den Kampf schnell gewinnen. Die Insekten würden sich gut im Nebel orientieren können, sollte tatsächlich eine Gasattacke folgen. Wenn Sara zurück bliebe, könnte sie eventuelle Vergiftungen im Anschluss heilen und Hababi könnte sie und Shinoji als Nahkämpferin bewachen und mit dem Byakugan selbst im tiefsten Nebel alle Angriffe koordinieren. Shimaru stimmte dem Vorschlag zu, warnte aber, dass es sich um eine Falle handeln könne. Deshalb seien die einzelnen Schritte schnell – um keine Zeit für Reaktionen zu lassen – aber auf gar keinen Fall überstürzt – um selbst auf Fallen reagieren zu können – durchzuführen. Also positionierte Shinoji sich hinter den Gegnern und sammelte eine große Menge Insekten und verbreitete sie in der Nähe der Gegner, während die anderen im Kopf die einzelnen Taktiken durchgingen und ihre Waffen bereit hielten. Außerdem suchte Hanabi die Lichtung nach Fallen ab, aber fand keine. In der ganzen Zeit schienen die Ame-Nin eine Teambesprechung zu halten. Ihr Ausharren auf der Lichtung machte Shimaru misstrauisch, doch auch im näheren Umfeld unserer Helden konnte Hanabi keine Fallen ausmachen. In der Zeit verteilten sich Sara und Nito etwas, um aus überraschenden Winkeln angreifen zu können. Als dann alle bereit waren, schossen die Käfer von allen Seiten auf die Feinde zu und versuchten, die zu fangen. Doch alle drei schlossen ein Fingerzeichen, woraufhin eine beachtliche Menge Giftgas aus ihren Masken freigesetzt wurde, das die Käfer sofort vernichtete und sich immer weiter ausbreitete. Und dieses erste Maneuver der Gegner war ein weiterer Trick, den Hanabi dank ihres Byakugans durchschaute: Nur der Genin mit dem großen Schwert hatte das Gas ausgelöst, obwohl es aus allen Masken ströhmte. Der zweite hatte eine rechteckige Kekkai mit gewissem Abstand um den Kampfplatz großräumig errichtet, wahrscheinlich anhand vorher eingerichteter Markierungen, und der dritte hatte gar kein Jutsu benutzt. Es würde also kein Entkommen vor dem Gas geben, das sich langsam ausbreitete. Shimaru rief dem Team zu, es müsse sich sofort nah beieinander auf der Lichtung versammeln, aber noch außerhalb der wachsenden Wolke. Also standen die Kontrahenten sich nun direkt gegenüber. Der Uchiha, der mittlerweile ungewählter Anführer der Fünfergruppe war, hielt stumm drei Finger hoch. "Welche war das noch?", fragte Nito. "Die mit den Kibafudas", antwortete Sara zischend. Shimaru, der etwas weiter vorne stand, warf drei Shuriken auf die Gegner, eines frontal und zwei seitlich. Mit einem einfachen Fingerzeichen verwandelte sich das mittige in ein Riesenshuriken. "Wenn wir ausweichen, dann wird es neben uns explodieren! Da klebt sicher ein Kibafuda an der Unterseite", rief der anführer, zog ein Shuriken aus einer seiner Taschen, warf es präzise und verfälschte so die Flugbahn. Seine Partner taten es ihm mit den kleinen Wurfsternen gleich. Shimaru bemerkte hämisch: "Fast. Unter dem hier ist eine", als unter dem Riesenshuriken ein zweiter, der in seinem Schatten geflogen war, hervorkam. Der schaffte es nicht ganz in Reichweite der Amenin, bevor er explodierte, nahm ihnen aber die Sicht. Zusätzlich wickelte sich ein Drahtseil, das zwischen den anderen beiden Waffen befestigt war, um die Gruppe, was ihre Bewegungsfreiheit einschränkte, als das Konoha-Team sie mit Kunais bewarf und Shimaru das abgelenkten Riesenshuriken mit einem weiteren Drahtseil zurück auf die Gegner zog. Der Urheber der Barriere hatte ein Kunai abbegkommen, der ohne Jutsu eine Wunde vom Riesenshuriken, das nun neben ihm am Boden lag. "Obwohl Nito uns verraten hat, immerhin etwas", triumphierte Shinoji, während der Nebel sie vollständig umgab. "Das Toxiphyl wird eure Atmung euren Chakrafluss immer weiter erschweren. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihr verliert", triumphierte der Anführer mit dem Schwert und gab seinen Leuten das Zeichen, mit den Senbon-Attacken anzufangen. Wie erwartet waren die Nadeln auch vergiftet. Gleichzeitig begannen auch Nito, Shinoji, Sara und zwischendurch auch Shimaru, weitere Kunais und Shuriken zu werfen. Doch ihre Gegner waren mit metallischen Armschienen ausgestattet, die die Waffen blockten. Shimaru selbst konnte mit seinem Sharingan den Senbons zunächst gut ausweichen und den Genin mit klarem Talent im Nahkampf ein paar Treffer versetzen, aber das Gift verlangsamte auch ihn. Nur Hanabi schaffte es mit ihrem Juuken, keine einzige Nadel abzubekommen. Shimarus besonderes Interesse galt demjenigen, der bisher kein Jutsu gewirkt hatte. Er besaß etwa genauso viel Chakra wie seine Mitstreiter und würde wohl aucg noch eine Technik als Teil der Kombination anwenden. Außerdem schloss Shimaru aus der Shuriken-Wunde, in die das Gift hätte eindringen müssen, dass die Amenin ohnehin immun gegen den Wirkstoff waren und die Masken nur zur Verbreitung des Nebels dienten. Doch der Anführer schaffte es, den durch das eingeatmete Gift und die wenigen Nadeln, die ihn schon getroffen hatten, verlangsamten Uchiha in einen Nahkampf zu verwickeln, der dessen ganze Konzentration benötigte. Das Sharingan konnte die Bewegungen des Gegners zwar vorhersehen, aber sein Körper war stark verlangsamt, weshalb er kaum einen Vorteil hatte. Zudem schmerzten die gegnerischen Armschoner sehr. Und selbst als er ein Kunai zog, wurden die Attacken damit mit Leichitgkeit pariert. Es flogen regelrechte Funken, wenn die Klinge den Unterarm des Genins traf, und sie war bald abgenutzt. Dann zog Shimaru zwei neue Kunais und zwang den Anführer zu einer Armhaltung, die ihm einen starken Treffer per Kick ermöglichte. Plötzlich bemerkte er etwas, das die Fähigkeit des dritten Gegners sein musste: Ein Genjutsu! Es musste durch den Nebel oder das Gift als Medium ausgelöst worden sein und sollte wohl die Verteidigung endgültig aufheben. Offenbar war der einzige Plan, alle Gegner bewegungsunfähig zu machen, um sie dann mit der Nodachi hinzurichten. Natürlich hatten die Ausländer ihre Rechnung ohne die Talente der Uchihas gemacht. Shimaru kehrte das Jutsu mit seinem Sharingan um, sodass der Anwender seiner eigenen Illusion verfiel, dies aber bemerkte und auf das in seine Wunde eingedrungene Gift schob. Also löste er sein Genjutsu, was die Konoha-Nin erlöste, ohne aber selbst aus Shimarus Kunst befreit zu werden. In dieser wähnte er sich von einem plötzlich auftauchenden Mobito in weiteren Drahtseilen gefesselt, sodass er in der Realität bewegungslos blieb. Damit fertig sah Shimaru aber, wie Hanabi, die wegen der angegriffenen Lunge eine Verschnaufpause gebraucht hatte, vom Urheber der Kekkai umgehauen wurde, wie Sara und Shinoji kaum noch stehen konnten und wie Nitos Kagebushins nacheinander zerstört wurden. Er wandte sich zu letzterem und fragte ihn, ob er mit einer vollen Offensive den Anführer ausschalten könne, ungeachtet der Menge Chakra, die dann noch übrig bliebe. Nito zögerte und deshalb genau wie Hanabi umgehauen. Doch er konnte sich aufrichten, wütend und zu Shimarus Überraschung mit mehr Chakra als zuvor. Die plötzliche Zunahme in der Menge war für die Anwesenden sogar ohne Augenkunst spürbar. Shimaru half ihm auf und flüsterte ihm den Plan zu, dann ging es los: sechs Schattendoppelgänger sprangen auf den Anführer zu. Der hatte gerade seinen Kameraden geweckt und die beiden konnten zusammen, der dritte sprang sofort zur Hilfe, die sechs mit Senbons ausschalten. Die große Rauchwolke, die sich bildete, wurde sofort aufgewirbelt und daraus sahen sie Nito herausspringen mit einem A-Rang-Jutsu, das er bei einem Streich gestohlen und dann tatsächlich gelernt hatte: dem Rasengan. Damit traf er den Anführer und schleuderte ihn ein ganzes Stück weit weg. Zunächst nahm er ihn einfach im Schwung des Sprungs mit, aber als der wirbeldne Ball sich auflöste, wurde der Ame-Nin weggedrückt und flog noch einige Meter, bis er an einem Baum landete. Seine Teamkameraden sprangen zunächst zu ihm, dann aber auf den Angreifer zu. Als sie ihn trafen, stellten sie fest, dass es sich um einen Kagebushin handelte. Der echte Nito und Shimaru hatten die Teamkameraden schnell aus der Nebelwolke entfernt. Das war ihnen möglich gewesen, weil Shimaru gleichzeitig mit dem Auftreffen des Rasengans einige Kibafudas gezündet hatte, die seine Teamkameraden an den Kunais ganz am Anfang des Kampfes absichtlich an den Gegnern vorbei bis ganz ans Ende der Barriere geworfen hatten. Das war das eigentliche Ziel von Taktik 3 gewesen, die Shimaru in der Erwartung einer Kekkai als praktisches und in jedem Dorf bekanntes Mittel für solch eine Prüfung entworfen hatte. Sobald sie die Nebelwolke verlassen hatten, schoss Shimaru ein Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Jutsu der flammenden Feuerkugel) auf die Wolke und setzte sie in Kürze vollständig in Brand. Er wusste von den Funken, die im Nahkampf geflogen waren, dass das Gas entzündlich sein musste, und er war sich auch sicher, dass der Trainings-Wald von Konoha keine großflächigen Waldbrände zulassen würde. Das riesige Feuer würde zwar ihre Position verdeutlichen. Aber wäre das gesamte Inferno ein Katon-Jutsu gewesen, hätte nicht einmal er sich an diesen Gegner herangetraut. Genauso wenig traute er das den anderen Teilnehmern zu. Mit dürftigen, von Sara kopierten Shousen-Jutsus heilte er die schlimmsten Schäden seiner Kameraden, vor allem Saras, sodass diese das Gift analysieren konnte. Da die Ame-Nin den Namen des Gifts verraten hatten, konnte Sara ihm genau die Pflanze nennen, deren eigentlich giftige Beeren die Giftwirkung aufheben würden. Auf der Suche danach schaute Shimaru bei den verbrannten Leichen seiner Gegner nach der Schriftrolle. Und sie war tatsächlich eine "Himmel"-Rolle und vollkommen unversehrt. Dann trauerte er um seine Gegner, denn er hatte sie wirklich nicht töten wollen, sprach ein Gebet und verließ sie wieder. Ihr Heimatdorf würde sie auflesen und angemessen beisetzen. Zurück bei seinen Kameraden gab er Sara die Beeren und das Team würde bald fit genug sein, um auf direktem Wege den Turm anzusteuern. Das Land der Sonne Die einzelnen Inseln des Wasser-Reichs hatten alle eine gewisse Autonomie. So wurde die zentrale Insel vom Ninjadorf Kiri-Gakure kontrolliert, dass durch seine Shinobi gewissen Einfluss auf die anderen Inseln ausübte, die sich allerdings alle politisch selbst regierten. Dass sie sich Mizu no Kuni nannten war also eher dem Mizukage zu verdanken, der auf seinen Lenkungs-Anspruch nicht verzichten wollte. Zu seinem, bzw. in diesem Fall ihrem, Ärgernis gab es allerdings immer mal wieder Unabhängigkeitsbewegungen. Für eine solche hielt Meizuki, die Mizukage der vierten Generation, auch die Gründung von Nippon no Kuni, dem Reich der aufgehenden Sonne, auf den beiden größten Inseln Hokkaido (Norden) und Honshu (Süden); und zwar auch noch, als sich die Inseln Tsukihime (südlich von Hokkaido, dadruch vom Rest abgeschnitten) und Kyushu (direkt im Norden von Honshu) anschlossen. Trotzdem erklärte sie den Krieg, rief ihre Anhänger auf allen Inseln zum Kampf auf und schickte ihr bestes Team, um zumindest Kyushu sofort zurückzuholen. Düstere Erinnerungen (Spoiler) Shigaku Uchiha, Mobitos Vater und Ziehvater des verwaisten Shimaru, war aus Gründen, die den beiden bis heute nicht bekannt sind, mit den beiden Kindern auf der Flucht. Als sie in der Landzunge, die an Hi no Kuni grenzt und keine Ninja-Nation beherrbergt, bei einem Kiri-Nukenin in einer Höhle untergekommen waren, wurden sie entdeckt. Plötzlich explodierte der Stein, den sie vor den Eingang geschoben hatten, und ein schier unendlicher Schwall an kleinen Wurfwaffen flog minutenlang auf sie zu – Ausweichen unmöglich. Also schob sich der Mann aus Kiri vor die Kinder, die sich fassungslos zusammenkauerten, und Shigaku blieb regungslos stehen. Ohne allerdings einen Kratzer abzubekommen. Er wandte sich mit Augen, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten (sie ähnelten aber dem Sharingan) zu den Kindern und wies sie an, sich in Deckung zu begeben. Denn vor ihnen standen vier Anbu mit Tiermasken und Kurzschwertern, die sogleich auf auf den unvorbereiteten Shigaku zuliefen. Der schlug sich zunächst gut: Er tötete einen Mann mit dem eigenen Schwert und verletzte den anderen leicht am Kopf. Dessen Maske zerbrach und er zog sich zunächst aus der Höhle zurück. Die beiden kaum versehrten Anbu folgten ihm und nun warfen alle drei wieder einfache Waffen. Während Shimaru sich versteckt und geduckt hatte, wollte Mobito den ganzen Kampf beobachten. Und als ein Shuriken ihn fast getroffen hätte, wurde endlich sein Sharingan geweckt und er konnte ausweichen. Dank der Augenkunst würde er wenige Augenblicke später auch Shimaru vor zwei gleichzeitig auf ihn zufliegenden Kunais retten können. Nun schloss einer der Anbu Fingerzeichen und eine Kekkai spannte sich über die ganze Höhle, zwischen einigen der Kunais als Eckpunkte. Sie hinderte alle drei Uchiha daran, sich zu bewegen. Dann detonierte der ohne Maske sehr viele Kibafudas und zerstörte das gesamte Innenleben der Höhle. Doch – und alles, woran sich die beiden Jungs erinnern können, ist eine Art Strudel – die Drei tauchten zur eigenen Überraschung außerhalb der Höhle auf und waren wieder unversehrt. Nun, hier draußen erreichte der Nahkampf eine neue Geschwindigkeit und nahm auch mehr Raum ein. Als sich der Rauch gelegt hatte, wies Shigaku seine Söhne an, in den Wald zu laufen und das Weite zu suchen, während er alle drei Gegner auf sich bannte. So hatten sie sein Gesicht noch nie gesehen: angestrengt, besorgt, verletzt, schmutzig. Selbst seine Augen bluteten. Als sie etwas Abstand gewonnen hatten, sahen sie zurückblickend Flammen, ganz klar Katon-Jutsus ihres Vaters, aber auch Wasserdampf, der sich ausbreitete. Plötzlich packte jemand die Jungs von hinten. Er trug auch eine Maske, aber eine weiße, und auch eine andere Uniform als die Anbu. Und er strahlte eine gewisse Kälte aus. Bevor er sich, still wie er gekommen war, wieder auf den Weg machen konnte, stieß er einen gedämpften Schrei aus, ließ die Beiden los und sank tot zusammen, in seinem Rücken ein Kurzschwert. Dahinter stand der demaskierte Anbu, seine grauen Haare etwas angesengt, und hielt sich eine Gesichtshälfte, die vollkommen verbrannt war. Alsbald tauchte in einem Strudel Shigaku auf, vollkommen erschöpft, und die beiden Anbu, deutlich stärker verletzt als zuvor. "Du ziehst Ärger ja förmlich an," kommentierte der Grauharige, "aber Oinin aus Kirigakure? Die müssen hinter eurem Gastgeber her gewesen sein. Du hättest fast noch eine zweite Staatskrise heraufbeschworen, wenn die das Sharingan in die Finger bekommen hätten! Es kann eine mächtige Waffe sein, selbst für Nicht-Uchihas." Shigaku hustete laut, sank leicht zusammen und schloss die Augen; als er sie öffnete, sah man wieder das normale Sharingan. Er kämpfte wortlos weiter gegen die beiden Maskierten, während sich der andere dürftig das Gesicht verarztete, um überhaupt weitermachen zu können. Einer von beiden beschwerte sich stöhnend, dass die Verstärkung so lange auf sich warten ließe und wurde, wie zur Strafe, gegen einen Baum geschleudert, an dem er kurz das Bewusstsein verlor. Sein Kollege sah allein nur einen Ausweg, umklammerte Shigaku und schrie: "Yonmei, jetzt!" Der Grauhaarige, den halben Kopf verbunden, warf seine Erste-Hilfe-Ausrüstung weg, lief auf die beiden zu und schloss Fingerzeichen. Mit dem Raiton: Raikiri no Jutsu, einer mächtigen Blitzklinge, durchbohrte er vor den Augen der beiden kleinen Uchihas, einer von ihnen mit der niedrigsten Form des Sharingan, denn anderen immer noch beschützen wollend, sowohl seinen Teampartner als auch Shigaku Uchiha. Dann sank er kurz selbst auf die Knie, woraufhin sein Partner Tobirama vom Baum aufstand und selbst die Maske abnahm. Letzterer versuchte, den heldenhaften Anbu, der sich durch seine Umklammerung geopfert hatte, zu retten, während Yonmei das Leben des Uchihas verlängerte und sein Bedauern äußerte. Nur einen kurzen Moment zu spät trafen jetzt endlich zwei weitere Anbu als Verstärkung ein. Ihr durchbohrter Kollege starb noch in dieser Sekunde. Doch eine von ihnen, Tsugaki, nahm ihre Maske ab und eilte zu Yonmei und Shigaku. Sie stabilisierte den Uchiha halbherzig und kümmerte sich nun um das entstellte Gesicht. Derweil versuchte der andere Anbu, sich um die Kinder zu kümmern. Tobirama steckte den Leichnahm des gefallenen Kameraden in Brand und wandte sich Tsugaki zu. "Wird er wenigstens wieder voll sehen können? Ein Anbu kann doch nicht mit einem Auge kämpfen! Die Entstellungen solltest du erst danach beheben, er trägt immerhin eine Maske!" Doch Tsugaki konnte nichts mehr für das verbrannte Auge tun. Zum Glück hatte Tobirama eine rettende Idee und sie transplantierte ein Sharingan, um das verlorene Auge zu ersetzen. "Es wird zwar viel Chakra verbrauchen und meist geschlossen sein müssen, aber in schwierigen Missionen wird es ein entscheidender Vorteil sein." Tobirama war sehr begeistert von diesem Vorteil. Mittlerweile hatte der Anbu es geschafft, die beiden Kinder zu beruhigen, und brachte sie zurück ins Dorf.